


Love in a future time

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2050, 23 year-old Agron meets 21 year-old Nasir through Virtual Reality speed dating. Watch what happens as their relationship develop from a friendship onto something more, in a time where people can fly, smart phones are engraved inside hands and love can still exist despite distance and technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roman Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is guys! Hope you enjoy! :)

The sun had just started to rise, the rebels camp was slowly waking up and in a tent made of sheep skin and wood, three men covered in leathers and chains were discussing their next move.

"So it is settled then? We move to Sinuessa by sun down and take over?" a bearded man, named Crixus, said to the other two.

The taller and the leader of their army, a man by the name of Spartacus, nodded and replied: "We will show these Romans fucks just what kind of men and women they have picked fighting with." 

The final one, named Agron, smiled widely at the thought of feeling Romans fall by his and his friends' hands. A tap on his shoulder brought him back to Spartacus' attention as his fellow brother in arms instructed him:

"Agron, find Gannicus and send him here. We need to break words about what must come next."

The short haired man nodded and quickly made his way out of the central tent of the camp and was about to enter Gannicus', when he suddenly heard strange words and sounds coming from the blonde man's quarters:

_"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Come on baby! Faster!"_

_"Oh, Jesus! You like me when I'm inside you like this, don't you? Don't you!?"_

Agron frowned at what he heard. Gannicus had been alone inside his tent when he'd last seen him, so where were these noises coming from? Wondering what was going on, Agron didn't waste any time and any privacy and opened the tent to find himself face to face...

With Gannicus and his girlfriend Saxa, both naked as the day that they were born, going at it like bunnies.

"GAH! Gannicus! Saxa! Jesus Christ!" Agron suddenly screamed out and he tried to shield his eyes and his mind away from what he'd just witnessed.

The couple looked at the intruding man with a scowl on both of their faces and the blonde woman crossed her arms in front of her pert bosoms as she exclaimed with squinting eyes: "Really Agron? Couldn't you have knocked or something?" 

Agron glared at the woman, completely dumbfounded by what he's just heard, and answered: "It's a tent, Saxa! There's no door to knock on!" Turning his head to the man standing next to her, he added: "And you! We're in the middle of a campaign here! Couldn't you have waited at least a little bit before doing some cybersex!?" 

"Hey! This wasn't just cybersex, it was cyber love making that we were doing, before you outright walked in on us like that." Gannicus interrupted while also crossing his arms. 

"Yeah, yeah...cybersex, cyber love making, whatever." Agron huffed. Turning his head toward the nude woman once more, he asked her: "How are you even here anyway? Weren't you supposed to be at your mom's for the weekend? I thought she didn't have any connections." 

Saxa raised an eyebrow and replied: "She doesn't, but I brought my wireless with me...and I was missing my baby so much...So when she fell asleep over a half-hour ago, I plugged myself inside your little game and I..." 

"Oh god! TMI Saxa, please! And in your mother's house on top of that, for shame!" Agron cried out as he put his fingers against his ears to try and block out what she was saying.

Gannicus rolled his eyes and said: "Oh, please, you're just jealous that I can actually get some anytime that I want and you haven't had any in almost three months." 

"Hey! You don't know that! Sure, my last serious relationship might have been three months ago, but that doesn't mean that I haven't been getting some since! You don't know everything about my private life, you...you...you..." Agron replied and looked down on the sandy floor a bit upset. 

"Alright, enough drama here boys. Let's just go and get our clothes back on and then see what made Agron interrupt like that, alright sweetie?" Saxa said while gently petting her boyfriend's arm.

Gannicus turned and smiled at her as he replied: "Sure, honey, whatever you say." 

And if he had looked toward Agron once more, he would have caught the other man mouthing _"pussy whipped"_ in his direction. But instead, he turned a 180 degree and was busy choosing some new clothes in his inventory along with his girlfriend. 

While this was going on, Agron was busy pouting in his corner of the tent. "Not getting any, not getting any...I'll show you not getting any..." he muttered to himself. He was about to make a sarcastic remark when he caught Saxa checking her boyfriend's behind, but his attention was suddenly turned elsewhere when a strong beeping noise resonated inside his "Virtual Reality" headgear. 

_Great, someone must be at the door_ , he thought to himself. "Sorry, guys, I gotta take this. It'll just be a minute, tops." he called out, but the couple was too busy comparing clothes and jewelry to notice that Agron had suddenly vanished from the tent. 

Lifting off his VR headgear from his eyes, Agron looked around as he called out: "Yes, GR, what is it?" 

The _Guest Recognition service_ , or "GR" as people liked to call it, beeped once more and said in a robotic voice: "Deepest apologies for disturbing you in the middle of a gaming session, Mister Agron, but your brother Duro is at the door. Would you like me to let him in?"

 _Oh shit, Duro! The software! I had totally forgotten about it!_ Agron thought and he answered in an excited voice: "Well, of course GR, let him in! And tell him I'll just be a minute, I need to quit my session." 

"Well received, Mister Agron." GR answered as Agron put his glasses back on and returned inside the game. 

Sighing in relief when he saw that the once naked couple had once again some clothes back on, Agron said in a hurry: "Look guys, do me a favor: Spartacus wanted to see Gannicus inside the central tent about the Sinuessa campaign, but I gotta vamoose out of here because Duro is at my door right now with something very, very important that I've been waiting days for. So, could you please tell Sparts when you guys get there that I'm sorry but that I had to disconnect from the game? I'm sure he'll understand. Okay? Bye." 

And with that, he was gone, leaving Saxa and Gannicus to stare right where he'd been standing just a moment ago with twin confused looks on their faces.

"Whatever it is that his brother brought better be worth losing a player to our game." Gannicus muttered under his breath.

Unbeknownst to him, it'd be worth a hell more than losing a player to the "Roman Rebellion" VR game...


	2. Lifemate 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron finally gets what he thought would help him get rid of his three-months sexless funk, but what he ends up getting might end up being much more worth than getting rid of blue balls...

"Come on, come on! Show me, show me!" cried out Agron, jumping up and down like a child awaiting his Christmas gift. 

"Alright, alright, calm down dude. You're going to give me a headache!" sighed Duro as he took off his leather jacket. But, before putting it on the back of the living room leather couch, he reached inside its pocket and took out a small USB key the size of a dime and showed it to his big brother. 

"This, my dearest brother, is the answer to all of your emotional and sexual frustrations for the past three months. Computer! Bring main hardware to seating area." Duro called out. The main computer of Agron's apartment did as it was told and with a small smile, Duro began to transfer the files within the key into the mainframe. 

Agron could hardly contain his joy: "Lifemate 2.0" was finally his! The Virtual Reality dating service that would hopefully help him get out of his post break-up funk and even more hopefully, help him get rid of his damn blue balls that he'd been suffering ever since he'd kicked his ex Tiberius right out on his ass three months earlier. He could just imagine it now: hours upon hours of sweaty, relentless, rebound cybersex. Oh yeah... that's exactly what he wanted and exactly what he needed.

And, as Duro finally finished installing the software and took Agron on a tour thanks to its demo video, the short haired man smiled at everything that he was seeing and thought:

_Oh yeah, it's exactly what I'm going to get._

****************

And so, a couple of hours later, after enjoying a fine Italian dinner with his younger brother and saying farewell, Agron was now back inside his gaming room even more excited than earlier, if that could even be possible, and smiled as he put his VR gear on and entered Lifemate 2.0.

As a Virtual Reality dating software, it had a great variety of services for people that wanted things in the different aspects of love: from random talks between strangers like the ancient service called ChatRoulette, to deep, deep connections between long-time lovers, everything under the sun was available for those who installed it. 

And with it being in Virtual Reality and people from around the world having access to it, it was great because it was like being in the same room with all of them, seeing them face to face and interact with them like they were just right in front of you, instead of being thousands, sometimes millions of miles away.

As for Agron, wanting quick results and to see as much as he could in a short period of time, he chose the one section of the service that was practically built for his needs: Speed Dating.

It was like Speed Dating back in the good old days: every 90 seconds, people would walk to a virtual table, introduce themselves to the person sitting there, then they would talk about themselves for a little bit before a ding sound would ring out and thus they had to move on to the next available table and therefore to the next available person. 

Agron rubbed his hands together as the dates were about to start. Available hot guys from all around the world, here he came!

***************

....well, it hadn't really gone like he had thought it would, that was for sure. 

Agron had expected to meet up with a random guy at the first table that he'd sit, talk a little bit, exchange e-mail address and the such so that they could find a way to hook up. Than they would cyberhook up, have some meaningless strangers cybersex, then move on like nothing had happened and making Agron feeling all of the better for it. 

But what he hadn't counted on were two major things that happened in his time inside Lifemate 2.0.

First and foremost: the people in there were quite a cast of characters, which was a nice way to put it.

A sample of the answers to the simple question that Agron asked whoever he'd met : Why are you here?

 

_"Mama! Mama! I want my mama!_

_"Don't talk to me you Devil! You're the Devil! I banish you to the uttermost lower level of hell!"_

_"Well, according to the Crechaum theorem, the longer homo sapiens withhold themselves from finding a sort of attachment and sexual release, the most likely they are to turn blind by the age of 50. Did you know that he won the Nobel Price in Physics in 2032? It's actually quite a fascinating story, you see..."_

_"I...I...I DON'T KNOW!!!"_

_"Qué? Hables espanol?"_

_"It doesn't matter why I'm here, we're all going to rot inside the ground anyway..."_

_"Well, I didn't really want to be here, but my best friend threatened to make me only PB and J for the rest of my life if I didn't try it out at least once."_

That answer certainly got Agron's interest piqued. And who was this person that gave this quite unusual, but quite humorous answer?

"Nasir, I'm Nasir." said the quite beautiful young man sitting in front of him, a smile upon his face and an extended hand on front of him. 

And Agron couldn't help but smile back as he took the smaller hand in his and shook back. "I'm...I'm Agron. H-hi." he ended up stammering. Coughing to get his sudden shyness under control, Agron smiled once more as he began his set of questions that he'd prepared for this occasion: "So, how old are you, Nasir?" 

"21 years old." Oh wow, only two years younger than him.

"What is it that you do?" was the next question.

"Well, I'm studying at Culinary School right now and I hope to open my very own restaurant one day." Ooh, nice. 

"And where do you live?" was his last question.

"Capua City." was the last answer Nasir gave him. 

This made Agron's heart freeze right inside his chest. Capua City? This was 2500 miles away!

Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem at all. He would have made plans with the guy to go inside a private chat room and they would have engaged in hours upon hours of meaningless cybersex. But this one, he didn't want to have some meaningless cybersex with this one. 

He wanted to talk for hours upon long hours with Nasir, he wanted to get to know him, maybe some day even meet him. 

He wanted...he wanted...

"Agron...Agron?" Nasir said, waving a hand in front of his face to get Agron back to reality. 

"Oh, uhm sorry, what?" was what he said.

"I think our time together is up. There's some guy over there that seems to be waiting for you." Nasir replied and as he looked over, Agron noticed an elderly man, probably in his eighties or so, smiling and winking at him with what looked like to be pure arousal.

And the humongous tent in the guy's short shorts didn't really leave a lot to the imagination either. 

Feeling himself frozen in horror, but not for the same reason as earlier, Agron turned back toward Nasir and asked him: 

"Uhm, listen, do you want to go somewhere more private and talk? I don't think ninety seconds was enough for me and I also really don't wanna go talk to that guy. Please, please, pretty please?"

Nasir chuckled at Agron's pleading face, the sound a warm melody to the taller man's ears, and he said with a small smile:

"Sure! Just wait here for just a sec." Nasir hopped off from his seat and an also excited looking man immediately took his place. And with that, the new pair transported themselves to a more private room inside the software, where they could talk as long as they both liked.

Which they did, all night long. 

And surprisingly for Agron, no cybersex happened. Because for him and Nasir, this wasn't the start of a meaningless hookup, it was the start of the second thing he hadn't expected coming inside this software:

A beautiful friendship.

****************


	3. Will I see you tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with IHands and High Velocity Trains going around, nothing is sweeter than a good 'ole fashioned first meeting...

Everyone could see it, the transformation inside Agron after meeting Nasir. He seemed more happy, his eyes seemed to shine brighter, everything about him seemed to sing a new and lovelier song than before.

Even to his gang of friends, with who he was sitting at Gannicus' coffeehouse three weeks later, the proof of what had happened to Agron was evident for all of them to see.

And Saxa couldn't help it as she stared at the sighing and dopey smiling Agron, who was busy staring out of the bay window of the coffeehouse contemplating the beauty that was life. She came up next to him, slapped him upside the head and said:

"Snap out of it, you goof! You couldn't be more obvious about it even if you had it written in permanent ink on your forehead!"

Turning his head to look at the blonde woman, Agron frowned in complete obliviousness at what she was talking about and asked: "What? What's so obvious?"

"That you've fallen in love with that Nasir fellow, you gimp!" Gannicus called out from behind the main coffee shop counter.

Agron's eyes grew wide for just a second, but he suddenly shook his head and scoffed: "Oh please, me and Nasir are just friends! I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"Oh yeah? Then how come you were up all night yesterday on your computer watching all of the Lord of the Rings trilogy with him via videophone, when you don't even like J.R Tolkien? And the fact that you've taken up to liking French cooking, which you didn't before? Admit it Agron, you like the guy, as more than just a buddy." said Duro from his seat.

"I do not, okay? You're all seeing stuff that just isn't there." A sudden ring interrupted him mid-rant and he pressed his thumb against the center of his palm to activate his IHand, which was a small micro-chip implanted inside people's hand that basically transformed their hands and fingers into one of these old IPhone from back in the day. His former frown suddenly turned into a gigantic grin when he saw Nasir's phone number appearing at the top of its touchscreen and, before taking the call, he raised his head up once more and told his group of friends before walking out of the coffee shop:

"Well, if you people will excuse me, me and my **friend** , have our weekly homework session to get to..." And, as he stepped out of the building and onto the nearby sidewalk, a loudly enthusiastic _"HI!"_ was heard through the front door of Gannicus and Saxa's coffee shop.

The whole gang glared at one another and shook their heads...

Agron had fallen in love and has his head more stuck in the dirt about it than a plotted plant.

**************

After their night-long chat marathon, Agron and Nasir talked to one another almost every day, whenever and however they could. They shared the same tastes in music, both just devoured ancient literature and both liked to eat great food.

Two days after the coffeehouse incident, Nasir and Agron were doing yet another one of their weekly activities, this time a cooking session, when a subject came up in their conversation that made Agron think about what the others had said to him.

They had been laughing at Nasir's failed attempt to do some Eggs de la Reverie, something a famous chef in the 2040's had came up with, when Nasir said nonchalantly: "I was thinking of coming over in your neck of the wood in the next week or so."

Agron suddenly dropped the fork that he'd been busy whipping his mixture of flour and milk with and his eyes widened as he asked "You...you want to come here?"

Nasir's own eyes suddenly dropped down to the floor on the other side of the video screen and he said: "Yeah...would that be alright? I mean, we've known each other for two months now and we've been getting along pretty great, but..."

"It'd be nice if we could spend some time together for real and not just on the side of a screen?" Agron finished for him, making the long-haired man look up in shock.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" he whispered.

"Well, that's probably because I feel the same way too." Agron said with a small smile.

This made the other man blink rapidly and Agron could see a little bit of red rising up his cheeks as he said: "Oh, well, th-that's good to know. So, would it be alright if I did?"

Agron's smile grew wider as he picked up his dropped fork and rinsing it, he simply replied: "No, it wouldn't be a problem at all." And with that, they continued their cooking session together, neither really thinking about what had just happened.

But when the end of the next week came and Duro and Agron were on the dock awaiting for Nasir's arrival, nerves began to plague the short-haired man once more.

"Oh god! What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm just a stupid idiot in real life? What if he doesn't want us to be friends after this? Oh god!" he said to himself over and over, his hands shaking slightly as he looked around for any signs of his upcoming guest.

Duro took his big brother by the arms and tried to calm him down by saying: "Quit that right now, okay? Nasir's going to love you! You're a strong, confident, smart and handsome guy. Who wouldn't be charmed by what you have to bring to the table?"

"Nasir, m-maybe..." Agron replied, with a still worried look upon his face.

Duro sighed once more and repeated: "No, he's going to be amazed by you. Don't worry so much about it, alright? Just breathe for a minute here, breathe. There you go." And with a few deep breaths, Agron managed to calm down.

But unfortunately for Duro, that only lasted for a mere couple of minutes because as soon as Agron had calmed down slightly, a robotic voice called out from the speakers set all around the station: "High Velocity Train Number 156-BCD will now debark at gate 3-G, I repeat the HVT number 156..."

"Oh god, that's Nasir's train! Oh god, oh god, Duro! What do I do? What do I do!?" Agron suddenly shrieked out, now back at being stressed as before.

"Well getting there to greet him would be a nice start, don't you think?" Duro answered with tired sigh.

"Yeah, okay... Okay! Go and greet him, that's a good start. Thanks Duro!" Agron's mood suddenly shifted from anxious to excited as he almost skipped down the train hallway to where Nasir's mean of transportation was busy debarking. Duro looked at his moving brother and couldn't help but shake his head.

****************

"Where is he? Where is he?" Agron muttered to himself as he paced and looked around. Children, men and women came out from the train, but nobody even remotely looking like Nasir seemed to come out. After a while, Agron was beginning to doubt that he'd gotten his friend's train number right and was about to turn around and give up on the whole thing, when a shout from behind where he had been standing startled him right back into reality:

"Agron?"

Turning around, time seemed to stop and everyone around them seemed to disappear when Agron's emerald eyes finally met Nasir's deep brown ones for the first time in the flesh. Approaching the other with careful steps and with nervous looks upon their faces, the pair finally came within arms' reach and Nasir was the first one to speak.

"Hi." he said timidly with a small smile.

Agron smiled back and replied: "Hey." He presented his friend of two months a bouquet composed of simply gorgeous yellow roses that he'd spent countless time picking out at the flower store only a few hours earlier. Nasir took them from his friend's hand with a grateful smile and sniffed them slightly. And finally, not being able to hold himself back, Agron took Nasir inside his arms and whispered into the other man's hair: "It's so nice to finally meet you."

And hugging the taller man back, Nasir leaned his head against Aron's broad shoulder as he whispered back: "Yeah, I was about to say the exact same thing."

Looking at the still hugging pair, Duro smiled slightly as he thought to himself:

_"Yeah, just friends my ass."_


	4. Flyings shoes and startling confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out doing a friendly activity with Nasir, a conversation between the two of them leads to a confession and to a transformation of their relationship.

"Come on now, Nasir, come with me!" 

"I'm not sure this is such a great idea, Agron. I've never done this before."

"Well, if you come with me, I'll show you how it's done. Pretty, pretty, please?" 

"Alright, alright, just stop it with the puppy dog eyes, god!"

That was how one day later, Agron convinced Nasir to follow him to what people called a "Flying Rink." It was like an ice rink that people went to back in the good old days, but instead of skating, people went flying inside a specific area throughout and above the city, with nothing to obstruct them and all of the open space that they could ever desire to exercise this much beloved activity. 

For Nasir though, it really wasn't becoming a beloved activity, because here he was, looking like a baby deer learning how to walk as he waved his arms around frantically, trying to keep his balance while attempting to stand up straight inside his flying shoes. 

Agron, on the other hand, looked like an expert in these things compared to him. He floated and danced around the other man, even going as far as flying upside down and this made Nasir stop and put his hands on his hips in frustration.

"You know, instead of mocking me like that, you could I don't know, help me out just like you promised that you would!" he growled. 

Raising his hands in defense, Agron made himself stand upright and apologetically replied: "Sorry, sorry. Here, take my hand, I'll help you out." 

Rolling his eyes but still doing as he was told, Nasir grabbed Agron's hand and together, they began to float further and further into the air, Agron holding Nasir just like a practiced skater would hold a novice of it all. And the more he flew, the better Nasir got at it. He couldn't believe it.

"Look, Agron! I'm flying! This is so cool!" Nasir exclaimed at a proud looking Agron.

"Yeah, you really are." he replied with a slight smile. He was about to say something else when suddenly, Agron heard an unknown voice cry out:

_"Incoming!"_

And in a flash, to protect his friend from the upcoming daredevil, Agron grabbed Nasir by the waist and pulled him aside as fast as he could, before another man, this one zooming in his flying shoes at what looked like to be over a hundred miles per hour, could come crashing into the long haired man.

Nasir, looking confused by what had just happened, straightened himself up, before he realized that he was now standing right inside the arms of an apologetic Agron.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea what else to do! It was rather this or let that bastard hit you straight on." the taller man implored.

But Nasir smiled and patted the other man on one of the arms that was holding him tightly. "No really, it's alright. Thanks for saving me over there." he replied.

Agron smiled when he realized that the other man wasn't angry by what he had done and retorted: "You're welcome."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..."

"Uhm, Agron?"

"Yeah?" 

"You can let go of me now. I'm okay and there's no more danger lurking around anymore."

And so a sheepish looking Agron released a slightly blushing Nasir with a quick: "Sorry, sorry." along the way.

**********************

"I went on a date with Castus the other day." 

This phrase caught Agron's attention as the pair was laying on top of the tallest hill just outside of the city, their flying shoes right at their side as they were both looking at the disappearing sun and the upcoming stars.

"Y-you did?" Agron stammered out as he turned his head to look at the smaller man. He'd always been a bit jealous of that guy, if he was being truly honest with himself. Castus had the chance of living in the same town and going to the same school that Nasir was and unlike Agron, he hadn't been shy at displaying his affections for the long haired man.

Nasir nodded slightly, still looking straight ahead. 

"How was it?" Agron dared to ask, not knowing what the other man's answer would do to him.

"It was...nice. He took me out to a movie and then to dinner. I haven't been romanced like that in a long time, actually. But uhm...when he dropped me home..." Nasir started to say. 

Raising himself up on his forearms, Agron looked at his friend with worrying eyes as he asked: "What? What did he do?" 

"He...uhm...he kissed me. And told me that he loved me." Nasir confessed, also raising himself on his forearms. 

"...oh." Agron replied after a moment of silence. He looked straight ahead, his heart shattered in pieces, all of his hopes of moving his relationship further with Nasir thrown right out the window. But hey, at least his friend had finally found love and even if it destroyed him a little bit on the inside, being happy for Nasir was what Agron would be. 

"Oh, well, that's good! That's good, I'm really happy for you! I mean, you of all of the people that I know deserve to be treated like a prince and I'm sure you guys will be pretty happy together..."

"Agron..." 

"I mean, I can just see it now: the big wedding, you guys cutting the cake, the first dance..."

"Agron..."

"The humongous house, with all of the little kids running around as you guys look on, so happy and so in love..."

"Agron!" 

The taller man stopped his rambling and coughing, he asked with an apologetic smile: "Sorry, uhm, you were saying?" 

Nasir looked at his friend, shook his head with a sigh and a slight smile as he said: "If you'd let me finish, you'd have known that I told him that I wasn't interested." 

"Y-you're not?" Agron sputtered in shock.

Nasir's smile widened as he shook his head in response. 

Swallowing a lump in his throat and staring his friend in the eye, Agron couldn't help but ask: "But, why? He's everything that you could ever want: he's gorgeous, he's smart, he lives near you..." 

Nasir's smile suddenly became a shy one as he took the bull by the horn and reaching up, he caressed Agron's stubbly cheek with his fingers and confessed: "Maybe but, he's not you. No one could ever be you."

"O-oh." was all Agron could reply to that and slowly, he reached over and ran a hand over the fingers that were cupping his face. "Well, if that's the case, then no one could ever be you for me either." he confessed back.

Leaning closer toward the taller man, Nasir smiled slightly as he whispered: 

"That's...that's good to know." 

And returning the smile and making his own way toward the smaller man, Agron whispered back right before his lips found the other man's: "Yeah...it **is** good to know." 

And this was how, underneath the freshly arrived night sky, Agron and Nasir shared their very first kiss.


	5. A second visit and a first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron is the one that visits Nasir now and things get a little bit heated between the two...

"So...how's it going with lover boy?" Spartacus teased his best friend as they were busy watching some old reruns of _Sherlock_ on Sparts' wall-sized HD TV screen.

"It's great! It's going pretty great, actually." Agron replied with a fond smile. They'd been officially dating for a whole month now and while you would think that they'd be sick of one another by now, you would think wrong, The frequency of times that they talked over the phone and saw one another via the net had more than doubled ever since they'd gotten together and they both simply couldn't get enough of one another. 

"When are you going to present him to the rest of the gang, uhm?" Spartacus asked with a bit of resentment in his voice, a little bit peeved that his best friend had hogged all of his new boyfriend's time when he'd come to visit and the two had never even dropped by Sparts' place to say hello.

"You'll meet him, you'll meet him, don't worry. He already knows Duro because he was there when Nasir arrived and he already knows Saxa and Gannicus, since we went to their coffeehouse on our last night together before he had to leave. Next time he's in town, we'll all get together and I'll make sure to introduce him to everybody, okay?" Agron reassured him, with a slight pat on the knee.

"Alright alright, all in due time, I guess." Spartacus concluded with a smile. Changing the subject, he wiggled his eyebrows and asked his best friend with a widening smirk: "So, did the two of you actually... you know?"

And that made Agron turn beet red and hide his face away in complete embarrassment. 

"Sparts! A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, you know..." was what he said indignantly while crossing his arms. His best friend was about to say something else when the short haired man frowned and added: "But no, we haven't. At least, not yet." Well, not in the flesh actually, but that didn't stop the couple from having all sorts of amazing wanking video sessions and the likes...

"Well, when are you gonna? The blue balls that you've been complaining about for the past four months are going to turn purple at this rate!" Spartacus replied. 

"Hey, I told you: doesn't kiss and tell!" Agron huffed back, looking back at the screen. 

And what he wouldn't tell was that he'd already made plans with Nasir to visit him over the next weekend...

***************

"We...really...should be...taking your bags inside...you know..."

"I know...but I...just missed you...so...much..."

Their lips hadn't stop moving and their hands hadn't stopped roaming ever since the moment Agron had stepped out of the train only a half-hour earlier. And things only developed further once they got inside their taxi and made their way toward Nasir's house. Hot skin got discovered and also a new mix of teeth and tongue and everything...and that didn't include all of the grinding that had been going on through all of this...

And now here there were, up against the wooden door of the place that Nasir was sharing his best friend Chadara, with the smaller man's hands and lips full of Agron instead of the taller man's bags that were laying upon the concrete floor, begging to be picked up. 

But finally and painfully, after separating themselves and taking deep breaths to calm their arousal back down, the pair was able to get inside the house and Agron was simply in awe by everything that he was seeing:

It just looked so big compared to his place. There was a fireplace, an even bigger TV in the living room if that was even possible and, as he walked inside Nasir's bedroom, the piece of resistance:

A transforming room.

"Oh wow, it looks even better in person!" exclaimed Agron as he looked around. Everything inside the room was made of a kind of synthetic foam that, with the help of 3D projections, could make people believe that they'd just stepped inside any kind of place that their owner wanted it to be: a balcony overseeing the city of Paris, in the middle of a majestic palace or, as Nasir's current setting showed to be:

Right on a gigantic beach at sunset. With waves sounds and everything.

"Yeah, beautiful isn't it?" Nasir said proudly as Agron looked up at the projected stars on the ceiling and down at the projected sand underneath his sock wearing feet.

Agron turned his head toward his boyfriend and, with raised eyebrows and a fond look upon his face, he replied in a whisper: "Maybe, but it's not as beautiful as what I'm looking at right now."

Nasir smiled slightly and scratched the back of his neck shyly. "Agron..." And, as if they were two magnets, the pair fell into each other's arms once more, this time with nothing to interrupt them and the sound of waves crashing coming into the background.

**************

_"Oh god! I love you!"_

This was what Agron exclaimed as he collapsed against his lover, the both of them naked and sweaty and sticky now, after a first time romp that was as intense as two people could make it out to be.

Nasir's eyes widened and, running a hand through his boyfriend's damp hair, he used the other one to raise Agron's head up so that he could look at the taller man in the eye as he said:

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you this ever since the first time we met. I...I love you Nasir. I love you so much." Agron confessed, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his heart.

Feeling his eyes welling up, Nasir could only smile and the only words that were exchanged between the two for the rest of the night, besides moans and whimpers of course, was when the long haired man raised his head up and whispered against his love's lips before kissing him again to start up round two:

"I love you too, Agron."


	6. The video call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go well for Agron and Nasir....until a video phone call changes everything.

In the three months that they'd have begun dating, these were the only times that Agron and Nasir saw one another in the flesh, beside that one time just before summer vacation, where Agron had finally introduced his boyfriend to his well receiving group of friends. 

While traveling had become faster and faster over the years and destinations had become quicker to reach, it still cost a hell of a lot of money to travel 2500 miles back and forth between two places, especially for college students. 

So, with the end of the school session arriving, Agron couldn't help his excitement as he arrived inside his apartment. "Computer, call Nasir!" he shrieked out. He couldn't wait to tell his boyfriend the good news that he'd just received: with the help of his friends and his brother, he had gathered enough money so that Nasir could come visit Agron for all of the summer time, all of his expenses for the trip paid. All the money that he would need would be for souvenirs.

That meant that the couple could be together for two whole months!

And seeing Nasir's wide smile on the screen of his living room computer made Agron's own grin grow even wider.

"Hey, I have something extremely exciting to tell you!" said Nasir.

"Oh really? Because I also something totally awesome to tell you!" replied Agron from his side of the screen. 

"Oh well, you go first." said Nasir with a smile.

"No, no, you go. I wanna hear your happy news first." Agron said as he sat down on his leather couch.

"Alright...I've got myself a job!" Nasir announced, the excitement that he was feeling seemingly radiating off the screen.

Agron clapped his hands and pumped his fist into the air. "Oh wow, that's great! What is it?" he asked, excited that his boyfriend had found a way to make ends meet, now that he had acquired his Culinary Diploma.

"Well, it's nothing too big at the moment, but the manager of the place told me that if things went well, I'd be able to become their official chef since he's thinking about turning the place into a restaurant. But, that's not the greatest thing about it all. Do you know what is?" replied the long haired man.

"No, what?" asked Agron, intrigued.

"I get to move!" was what Nasir answered, his smile now stretching over his entire face.

M-move? As in...farther away? It was already hard seeing one another because of the distance that separated the two, but now Nasir was going to move even more away from him? And this made the smaller man happy?!

"Agron? Are you alright? You don't look so thrilled about it..." Nasir said with worry in his voice and on his face.

"No, no, of course I'm thrilled for you. Really, I am! I mean, you get to live out your dream, wherever it is that you're going to. And you deserve to, you really do! I'm just sad that it won't be with me." Agron said, his features beginning to crumble underneath the crushing sorrow that his heart was feeling right at this moment.

"Wait, Agron... What are you talking about?" Nasir started to say, but Agron cut him off by saying:

"I mean really, what the hell was I thinking, having a long-distance boyfriend like that? Of course one of us would get tired of it eventually and try to get out of it in anyway that he could."

"Agron...what..." Nasir said, now looking completely confused. 

"No, no, it's okay, I understand. I hope you're very happy wherever you're going and that you have a lovely life there...with someone that clearly isn't going to be me." Agron said in a cracking voice. 

"A-Agron..." Nasir whispered, now looking completely crushed at what he was hearing.

And the last words that were exchanged between the two before Agron cut off their live feed for good?

_"Goodbye, Nasir."_


	7. Duro to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Duro takes matter into his own hands after seeing something unbelievable inside a bay window?

_Knock, knock!_ "Agron?"

"Go away!"

 _Knock, knock!_ "Agron? 'You're in there?"

"I don't want to talk to anybody. Please, just... leave me alone."

_"Agron! Agron, come on man, open up! Unless you want me to override GR's overdrive and let me in myself!"_

Sighing, a depressed Agron stood from his seat on his leather couch, where he seemed to reside most of these days and went over to open the door to his younger brother.

"Agron, you've got to come with me! You won't believe what I just saw!" Duro said in an excited voice.

"I don't wanna go out Duro, you know that. I don't deserve to be in the outside world, not after what I did." Agron said, sniffling for what seemed like the millionth time ever since his break-up with Nasir a month earlier.

"Please, Agron! You have to come with me, you won't regret it, I swear!" Duro pleaded.

"Just leave me in my misery, Duro, please!" Agron pleaded, but Duro had had enough of his big brother's stubbornness.

Grabbing him by the arm and pushing him out of the door, despite Agron's weak attempt to push back, Duro insisted: "Oh no, you're going with me whether you like it or not and that is that, mister!" Getting into his car and sitting next to his whimpering brother, Duro patted Agron on the knee sympathetically and said in a more gentle tone as he began to drive off: "It'll be worth it, trust me."

Agron frowned at that and replied: "What could be worth anything, after I got rid of the best thing that has ever happened to me without giving him a chance to explain? He's probably out there, happy as can be, living out his dream and having already forgotten about little 'ole me. And I'll be lonely and miserable for the rest of my life, just like I deserve to be. "

In all of the time that he'd been talking, Agron hadn't realized that his younger brother's car had arrived at its destination, that Duro had opened the car door on his side and had made him step out of his seat.

Pushing his big brother near a familiar-looking window, Duro whispered in Agron's ear:

"Well, that's just what you think. _Look_."

And Agron did as he was told: he looked inside the bay window of Gannicus' coffee shop and everything inside of him short-circuited by what he was seeing:

There, looking sad and lonely, just like he himself had been since their last conversation a month earlier, stood a sweeping Nasir, dressed in a green apron, just like the other employees of the coffee shop had always worn.

"He...he's...Nasir is..." Agron stammered, too shocked by what he was looking at to form a complete sentence.

"Nasir has been living here for the past two weeks, just three streets away from where you live, with his best friend Chadara who also moved out here to finish school. He apparently still took the job Gannicus offered him over a month ago, even though he knew you still lived out here.

Because, he thought that maybe by seeing where he'd ended up moving, you'd understand what had happened and that you'd realize just how much of a stupid idiot you've been all of this time and that you really needs to give people time to explain themselves before making any rash or stupid decisions like breaking up with them.

At least, that's what Gannicus has told me that Nasir's told him, you know, minus the whole stupid idiot and explaining part. That was me that added that." Duro explained.

Seeing Agron still stuck in place and seemingly not intending to move an inch forwards or backwards, his little brother had had enough of all of this. "Jeez, do I have to do everything for you today?" he sighed. With that, Duro grabbed Agron forcefully by the arm once again, opened the coffeehouse door, yelled out: "Yo, Nasir! Somebody's here to see you!", pushed his bulky brother with all of the strength that he had inside of him inside the store and finally, closed the door behind a bewildered looking Agron.

And, as he looked on, he saw Agron and Nasir look at one another awkwardly for a second, then the two of them seemed to exchange words for a bit, before Agron began to break down into sobs as Nasir, with his own tears flowing freely down his cheeks, let the broom that he'd holding all of this time fall down on the floor as he rushed over and took the love of his life into his arms and the pair stayed like this, holding one another for what seemed like an eternity.

It was when at last, the reunited pair broke their tight embrace and engaged in what could be called a rather passionate kiss, that Duro turned his head and walked away from the scene with a small smile upon his lips.

These two, _really_...

 


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue time! Yay! Thanks to everybody who reviewed, kudosed or simply read this little diddy, it means the world to me when you do so. Enjoy! :)

"Oh god, Agron! Right there! Faster, faster! Oh Jesus, I love you so much!"

"Me too Nasir! Oh sweet Christ you're so tight! I love being so deep inside of you like that!"

_"Guys..."_

"Oh god, right there Agron, right there. Harder, please!"

_"Guys..."_

"Oh Jesus Christ, you feel so amazing Nasir!"

_"Guys!"_

Two set of eyes turned angrily toward the intruder of their private tent and through gritted teeth, they called out at the same time: **"WHAT!?"**

Gannicus looked at the still embracing and naked pair with raised eyebrows and a slight smirk as he said: "Uhm, guys, not to bother you in what looks like to be some awesome sex, but I was sent here by Spartacus because he wanted to talk to you about our next move in the campaign. And really guys, at least I had the excuse of being two hundred miles away from my girlfriend when I happened to do that, you guys are in the same fucking room. So, if you would have the immeasurable pleasure to put some clothes back on and get the fuck back out there..."

" **You** get the fuck out now Gannicus!" Agron growled at the now laughing and departing blond man. His face returned to a smirk as he looked down at his panting boyfriend and whispered while wiggling his eyebrows: "Now, where were we?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I myself is going out there to slay some Roman fucks, if you don't mind." Nasir replied while giving a now pouting Agron a kiss on on the forehead and disentangled himself from the other man's strong arms.

"But, but..." Agron replied in a small voice, looking down at the ground like a five year old who just had his favorite candy taken away from him. His lips were even quivering...

"Aww, come here you." Nasir said with a loving smile. Making his boyfriend's head rise up with the use of his hand, he looked at Agron with all of the love that he possessed for the taller man inside of him and with a slight grin, he said: "I'll tell you what, why don't you and I go out there, go kill a bunch of Romans to make Gannicus and Spartacus happy and...after all is said and done, we can sneak out of the game when nobody's looking and I could..."

"You could what?" Agron asked, raising his eyebrows and licking his lips in anticipation.

And then he felt the temperature inside his VR headgear rise up at least five times higher when his boyfriend leaned over and whispered all of the dirty things that he wanted the two of them to do later on that night.

Welp, that sure gave Agron enough motivation.

And so, after putting some clothes back on, one man equipped with a sword and the other one with a spear, Agron looked at his boyfriend of almost seven months now and extending his hand, he asked the other man: "Are you ready, little man?"

Smirking and grasping the hand before him tightly, Nasir responded with a growled: "Oh, I was born ready. These Romans fucks have no idea who they're dealing with!"

"Oh believe me, they don't." was what Agron said and together, they walked out of the tent and out in the virtual morning light, their future in the game uncertain but the one awaiting them in real-life as sure as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave me a kudos or a review and tell me what you thought! Thank you. :)


End file.
